Pyrrhian Werewolves
Pyrrhian werewolves are dragons that can turn into large wolven beasts. If you would like to create one, ask Nightblaze or Suthay on their wall. :D Origin Story The werewolf origin is taken from the myth of King Lykaon (or Lycaon). Lykaon serves the god Zeus (or, in the Roman version, Jupiter) human flesh because he doesn't believe that Zeus is a god. Zeus detects the human meat instantly, without eating it. He is so disgusted and angry that he kills all fifty of Lykaon's sons with lightningbolts and turns Lykaon into a wolf so he can continue the abomination of eating human flesh in a more suitable form. This myth has been altered slightly as to fit the Wings of Fire universe. King Lykaon is still Lykaon and Zeus is not a god but rather an animus NightWing named Jupiter. Lykaon is a name build off of the word for wolf, "lykos," and since wolves have to do with the night I figured it was a suitable NightWing name. Zeus was easy, since his Roman counterpart is Jupiter, and Jupiter is in space. Jupiter decided to tell the king and queen of the NightWings of his powers. He believed he would be exiled or executed, as his great-uncle, Darkstalker, and his great-grandfather, Prince Arctic, had stirred up so much trouble. King Lykaon did not believe Jupiter was an animus, so to test Jupiter's powers, he served the animus dragon meat. Jupiter used his powers to find out what it was. Furious that Lykaon had served him this dish, Jupiter cursed Lykaon to turn into a wolf, so his disgusting actions might be more acceptable. Just after, Jupiter sent blades out to kill all of the living heirs. Queen Fatesinger took on another mate and Jupiter was put to death. The wolf Lykaon eventually had one more child, a daughter he named Mysticborn. Lykaon told Mysticborn to only have one child, to spare herself if a dragon like Jupiter came around. Mysticborn, possessing genes of both dragon and wolf, found she started to have control over her wolven form, being able to shift into the dragon during the day. Her son, Galaxyborn, was able to shift freely except on full moons, when he would have to stay as a wolf. Lykaon’s kin continue to only have one son or daughter, although they have spread the werewolf infection to several others through bite. Physical Changes and Appearance After becoming a werewolf, the dragon’s scales will become duller in color and soften considerably. Canines sharpen and enlarge, and their voice becomes slightly deeper and more growlish. Thin fur may even begin to grow on cheeks, talons and legs. After these changes are complete, which will usually complete near or on the full moon, the first full transformation will take place. Post-transformation, the creature should be noted as a werewolf rather than a dragon. Also after the first transformation, the werewolf will begin to have enhanced senses. Their ears will likely become fuzzy and more attentive, and their eyes will change into a non-serpentine look. Werewolves have two forms, a wolf and a dragon. While a wolf cannot be turned into a werewolf, a dragon can be. The appearance of the wolf varies from werewolf to werewolf, they have some similar characteristics. Wolven forms appear like large wolves, two to three times the size of a regular wolf. Wolf forms seem to separate with tribe, although this is not always the case. Some species of wolf forms are not able to be identified, while others are complete outliers. SeaWings tend to be Vancouver Island wolves, while SkyWings lean towards red wolves. SandWings are usually Ethiopian wolves, RainWings lean towards maned wolves, and Indian wolves are associated with MudWings. IceWings are often arctic wolves, and finally, NightWings tend to be labrador wolves. Wolven appearances can be taken on at any time, however they are forced on the full moon. Most of the time, the wolf form is not perfect. Only forced transformations on the full moons are always perfect. Dragon characteristics may slip in, like shoulder bumps where wings once were, and horns on the head. Other common imperfections are scaled sections of the body (mostly the snout or paws) and reptilian tails. Effects of Werewolfism and Full Moons After becoming a werewolf, wolfsbane and silver are extremely dangerous. Wolfsbane, while poisonous anyway, burns werewolves. It can also kill them in much smaller doses than a dragon. Silver weapons, and silver in general, has a similar effect. Touching silver will burn, and it can easily cut through a werewolf’s scales and skin. Another effect of werewolfism is some personality changes, especially near full moons. While the full effect varies in each individual's, werewolfs will often experience aggression close to full moons. They may also lose the ability to comprehend jokes, some body language, and friendly relationships. Once the full moon passes, sense will return. A day or two before the full moon, werewolves may begin to transform when they are angry or have other strong negative emotions, like fear and pain. On a single full moon night, every werewolf will have a forced perfect transformation. During this night, they will not have any control over their body, and will have vague memories. They are not likely to attack anyone. During a night with two full moons, there will be a forced perfect transformation, and werewolves are prone to attacking things that startle them or appear aggressive. They will only be able to remember the night in their dreams. On a night when all three moons are full, there is still a forced perfect transformation. The werewolf will always attack things that come near them, losing their sense of compassion. They will not be able to remember that they did, no matter what. Because of the unpredictability of these nights, when they come, werewolf packs will spread out to avoid encountering each other. Spread of Werewolfism The simplest way to become a werewolf is to be one of Lykaon’s direct descendants. King Lykaon’s descendants will always be a werewolf. There are other ways to become one of Lykaon’s werewolves, though. One of these possibilities is to have one or two werewolf parents. Having two werewolf parents will produce around a 50% chance of werewolfism, while one werewolf parent would be around 25%. The last way to become a werewolf is the least common. As mentioned above, the full moon forces a werewolf to transform. While it may not make them rampage, the werewolves do not have any control over their bodies during this transformation, and can only remember it through vague dreams. If a dragon is bitten by a werewolf on the full moon transformation, they will be infected by the virus and the process will begin. Werewolves who turn someone usually know by instinct and expect it in their dreams. Packs and Hierarchy The highest of Lykaon’s werewolves is his direct descendant. At the moment, this is a werewolf named Fateborn. They are considered the ruler of the werewolves, and may sometimes be addressed as a king, queen, or monarch. While packs generally don’t have a set hierarchy, there is often a werewolf that takes control of the group, or one that others just listen to. The reason for this ranges from the werewolf being assertive and powerful, because they are the oldest werewolf in the pack, or just because they are the mother or father of most of the pack. In some packs, there is a werewolf who is less respected or treated poorly. This is usually because they have disrespected a member of the pack, caused harm to one in the pack, or otherwise put the pack in danger or panic. These werewolves will often leave their pack at some point to live as a lone werewolf. Lone werewolves are either werewolves that left their pack or never had a pack. Pack werewolves are wary of these werewolves, and very few will accept them if they try to join their pack. Lone werewolves usually do not survive very long, as they do not have pack members to help defend and protect them. Known Werewolves *Fateborn *Zastrugi *Hadrurus *Canisborn *Buteo Known Hunters *Shadowdancer Category:Content (Nightblaze757) Category:Miscellaneous